


Sweet Vetch of the Valley

by zaynedere



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Sheith Spring Flower Exchange, mentioned sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynedere/pseuds/zaynedere
Summary: Keith is a flower, standing tall and proudAnd Shiro is his sunEncouraging him to grow strongerWith each passing day.And grow he will,Until the sun vanishesAnd leaves his flower wilting,Suffering without his light.





	Sweet Vetch of the Valley

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!!!
> 
> I participated in the Sheith Flower Exchange this year and I absolutely loved it!!! 
> 
> Writing this was a blast, and it's my gift for Kal on tumblr @ captainkaltar.tumblr.com
> 
> Hope you like it buddy!

Keith laughed softly as he watched Shiro actually look at the fabric he’d used to clean them up, finding his grossed out face amusing. He’d used his own shirt, the one he was going to have to wear the next day sneaking out of Keith’s dorm room and off to training for the Kerberos mission. Keith was half covered by the blankets, laying on his back and still fully relaxing after the incredibly intimate moments that they’d been having just a few minutes before. His giant of a boyfriend rolled his eyes just a bit, laying on his front next to Keith and letting his right hand come up and brush some dark hair out of the younger’s face. 

 

“How are you feeling?” He asked softly, gentle and caring as Shiro always was. Keith leaned into the touch, smiling sweetly at the other. 

 

“Awesome. But I think you should leave tylenol out for me before you leave, just in case. I read online that I should be sore tomorrow,” Keith replies, shifting on his side and moving to cuddle into his boyfriend’s chest. He felt a bare, muscled arm wrap around him, and that’s when Keith truly relaxed. 

 

“I will,” He says softly, pulling up the blanket more and caressing his lover’s lower back after laying his own head on the pillow. “Want me to make you something to eat too?”

 

The younger gave a half-hearted affirmative hum, seeming to already drift off now. Shiro smiled, kissing his head and watching the other easily fall asleep. Their relationship had come so far since their initial meeting those few years ago. Keith had gotten a full ride scholarship to the Garrison, but struggled in any field that wasn’t pen and paper or that didn’t involve hand to hand combat, though he did pretty amazingly in the simulators. Shiro, being two years his elder, took him under his wing at the time, helping him at least make some friends and at least have  _ some  _ self-discipline. 

 

As Keith drifted into his second year and Shiro graduated and became an actual officer, the elder had realized that he had a crush of sorts on Keith. I mean, who  _ wouldn’t,  _ he was honestly really hot but really cute at the same time. At first, he’d thought it’d go away, that it was just a high school crush even though they were basically in college, but it didn’t. It just wouldn’t go away. After some talking to himself in the mirror and to a few of Keith’s friends, he decided that he was going to do it; he was going to court Keith Kogane. 

 

He started out slow, doing his best to flirt but every time that he actually tried to use a pick up line, he ended up growing too flustered to even finish it; and Keith  _ definitely  _ noticed that they were pick up lines, because he always grew rather flustered as well. It took three more months for Shiro to stop messing around and actually confess to Keith, standing in front of him inside of Keith’s smaller dorm room. It had come to a surprise to him that the younger actually had a crush on him as well, but it really shouldn’t have. To everyone around them, they were absolutely smitten with one another, in love but holding their hearts back for some reason. 

 

Of course, their relationship was a bit hard to get into at first, because they had to keep it secret; officers weren’t allowed to date students, period. The sneaking around took a bit of time to get used to, but after around a month it was almost natural for Shiro to slide into Keith’s room late at night and leave early in the morning. They’d never done more than snuggle on the bed and watch cheesy movies on their data pads, or worked on Garrison related things while sitting next to each other, knees and thighs pressed together as they worked in silence. 

 

Then Shiro got the announcement that he’d be on the Kerberos mission, that  _ he,  _ out of thousands of applicants, got to go where man has never been before. He and Keith had celebrated with kisses and a movie, and more things that Shiro felt a bit embarrassed to look back on. They had never gone all the way though, not until tonight. Soon, Shiro’s schedule was going to be nigh booked with Kerberos training and papers to sign and the list went on and on. They decided together that their first time wasn’t going to be the night before Shiro left. It was going to be a month before, so they have more time to be intimate but also for them to get used to seeing each other less and less. 

 

The day of the launch came much too quickly for Keith’s liking, but he remained excited for Shiro; he was finally achieving his dreams, going places that Keith would probably never go. Miles away from the launch pad, they had a little meet and greet before the astronauts left; all of the news stations were there, tucked behind a red rope while Keith and the Holt family were beyond that, saying goodbye to the ones they held close. 

 

Looking back on that day, Keith remembered how he wasn’t trying to cry in front of Shiro, how he’d wanted to show how supportive he was and how proud of his boyfriend he was. Both of their hands were connected, fingers twined as their foreheads touched and they shared quiet words. It’s when Shiro got on one knee, presenting two rings to Keith. One was for Keith, and the other was for him to hold onto for Shiro for when he returned. Of course he said yes, and of course he kissed the fuck out of his boyfriend-  _ fiance  _ on live television. He wore both of the rings, kissing Shiro one last time before watching him climb into that car and drive off towards the launch pad. 

 

\----

 

_ Keith will always regret letting go of him that day.  _

 

_ \---- _

 

He’d been feeling strange lately, out in his little shack in the desert. Not sick, but this strong pull to this rock formation not too far from his home. He’d taken pictures and ventured to where the pull was the strongest, but for the love of everything holy, he just couldn’t figure out what it was.

 

Honestly, Keith had been feeling odd ever since he was told that Shiro and the two Holts on the spaceship had died, and that it was his fiance’s fault. He remembers the depression and the anger, lashing out at Iverson and resulting in his expulsion from the Garrison. Hell, He still hadn’t really gotten over the loss of his lover, touching the two rings that hung from his neck constantly. He used to cry a lot about it, curl up on his tiny, not quite comfortable bed and just cry until he couldn’t anymore, heart aching for something he couldn’t have. 

 

Then the pull that had brought him out there in the first place called to him, clawed at him until he finally investigated the area. It told him something about this ‘Voltron’ and about a lion, paintings in the walls of a cave nearby. Then it urged him to go out and look at the stars one night, to watch and wait for something to happen. And something big happened, big enough that Keith chased it like a starving dog to meat. He set up some old cars to blow up, distracting the military enough for him to sneak in from the other side and discover what the sky had thrown at the earth. 

 

It had thrown Shiro, and Keith wanted to break down right then and there if he were going to be honest. There he was. He was buffer than Keith remembered, and some very bad things must have happened to him based on the scar, hair, and robotic arm. He’d ask those questions later, after he was tucked in bed with the man he loved and cuddled the absolute fuck out of him. First step though, getting him out. That’s when the rest of the crew came in, demanding that they save Shiro then just hopping on his hoverbike like he’d been expecting them. 

 

Then they were chased through the canyon, racing through the desert night like madmen to get away from the Garrison. After everyone was situated in his home, and Shiro was tucked in Keith’s bed, it was then that Keith let himself sit near his boyfriend and just  _ cry,  _ running calloused fingers through his lover’s greasy hair, relief and curiosity flowing through his mind. Shiro was  _ okay.  _ He was here, alive and very much not dead. Even though Shiro’s bulky body took up most of the bed, he laid with him anyways, arm draped over his waist.

 

Shiro didn’t remember at first, a bit confused as to where he was and almost unbeliving that it was actually Keith sitting in front of him. Keith didn’t bring up their relationship yet, because suddenly things were piling up on them. The blue lion, and saving the universe, and aliens and  _ wow  _ it was crazy. But finally, they had a moment to themselves. While travelling to the Balmera, Shiro had visited Keith rather late in the castle’s night cycle, dressed in his normal wear. Keith was just in a shirt and boxers, the rings around his neck glinting from the light in the hall. 

 

No words were spoken, really. Shiro just came in and looked Keith in the eye, expression begging for a hug. Keith gave it to him, standing and tucking himself into the elder’s chest easily. They stood like that for awhile, before Keith gave a small complaint of wanting to actually  _ sleep.  _ He made Shiro undress down to his briefs, then climbed into bed with him, both of them laying on their sides and pressing close to the other. 

 

Keith had missed this so,  _ so  _ much. Shiro had been his rock, his mentor, his lover, and he’d lost all of it so quickly that it nearly gave him whiplash. Sometimes he struggled to believe that Shiro was actually there, because he spent more time convincing himself not to be sad, to just accept that he was gone. But now, here he was, face tucked into Keith’s hair and muscled arms wrapped around him.  _ Finally. Some sense of normalcy.  _

 

After that quiet night, they started being much more public about their relationship. They held hands and sat next to each other whenever possible, being that disgustingly sweet couple that teased each other in public. To Keith, it was absolutely amazing, and it made handling this whole defender of the universe thing a whole lot easier. Shiro wore his ring on a necklace too, and Keith’s heart fluttered just the tiniest bit whenever he glanced over and happened to see it.

 

God, he loved Shiro so much. He accepted every one of his flaws, and although they had a few small arguments, it was never enough to tear them apart for more than a few hours. And Keith, he was glad for that. Because if he had lost Shiro again, in any way, shape, or form, he’d be absolutely devastated. Broken, if you will. 

 

Keith was strong, but the majority of his strength was emitted from Shiro. He sounded so dramatic, but he’d be broken if Shiro were to leave his life. So much of his soul was resting on Shiro’s shoulders, their spirits flowing into one as they learned each others bodies again, becoming closer than they’d ever been at the Garrison. He swore to himself, and to Shiro, that he’d never let anything split them up again, that he’d never lose him ever again. 

 

_ And then Shiro was taken, and Keith’s heart shattered as he stared at an empty seat. _

 

_ \---- _

 

_ Keith is a flower, standing tall and proud _

_ And Shiro is his sun _

_ Encouraging him to grow stronger _

_ With each passing day. _

_ And grow he will,  _

_ Until the sun vanishes _

_ And leaves his flower wilting, _

_ Suffering without his light. _

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao so it's a lot more angsty than I planned but whatever yknow?
> 
> I hope you like your gift Kal!!!!!!!! I loved writing it :) ((I know it's not completely about flowers im sorrryyyyy))
> 
> find me on twitter @zaynewrites and yell at me abt Sheith or any other ship tbh


End file.
